Animal Instincts
by Pandora-69
Summary: Post Eclipse.Jake is back,Bella is getting married.Is Bella really his one and only or will someone else steal Jake's heart?No one ever said love was easy.Better than it sounds


**Disclaimer**- I do not own twilight or any of the characters of twilight.

**A/N- Takes place after eclipse **

I love Jacob! He's quickly becoming my favourite character of twilight (but I also love Edward don't worry) but I really thought Jacob should have a chance at happiness so I decided to write a fanfic just for him. I hope you all like it.

And yes I am still writing my other twilight fanfic "I will bleed for you" so don't worry. If you haven't read it check it out

* * *

"Those who don't fear the darkness have no idea of what is hiding in the shadows" 

I love her. I love her more than I could ever imagine loving anyone. But she chose him. I guess deep down I always knew this was coming, of course it was, she loved him. You can't help who you love, I should know. I'll always love her more than she could ever know.

I don't know how long I've been out here in the woods, wandering in my wolf form. It must be weeks, maybe even months, it's hard to keep track of time. All I know is that I can't go back, not now that she's engaged to him. I couldn't bear to see her as a blood sucker.

It's had been a while since I heard any of the pack in my head. I must be out of range; I wasn't even sure how far I'd travelled. I missed Billy, I knew he must be worrying about me. I knew what I was doing wasn't fair to him, but I wasn't really thinking about anyone else. I was simply thinking of myself. That's when I made the sudden decision to go back. Not for myself, not for Bella but for Billy. I needed to show him I was alright. I'd been selfish and self-indulgent for long enough.

I ran back towards La-push, I always felt free when I was running, like nothing in the world mattered. This time was different. I knew what I was running back to and I wasn't looking forward to it.

* * *

"Jake. Finally. Billy will be relieved." As soon as I heard Sam's voice in my head I knew I was close to La Push.

I went straight home to see Billy. I knew I must look a wreck but I didn't care. He would just be relieved to see me. And I was right, he had been do worried that when I walked in the door he couldn't speak.

"Jake, you're back." Was all he could finally manage to say. He came over to me and I bent to hug him

I wasn't so pleased with being back as he was. But I knew I couldn't run forever.

It took me a few days to settle back in, the first time I saw the pack was 4 days after I arrived. Billy made me go to the bonfire they were having on the beach.

"Everyone's glad you're back" Sam had told me

I could tell everyone had been worried about me and I was sorry about that. I had just needed time alone. I needed to be able to run away from everything. But now I was back for good.

Everyone was careful not to mention anything that would upset me, such as Bella's looming wedding. I actually did end up having fun. Despite what I thought it would be like, it really was good to be back. I missed everyone more than I thought I had.

The bonfire made things seem like nothing had ever changed. For a while I forgot about my broken heart, only for a while. I couldn't help but think of Bella, she was always on my mind. I would never sto loving her.

I was sitting beside the bonfire with Billy when he brought up that we would be having a visitor in LaPush sometime soon.

"We have a visitor coming to stay in La Push in a few weeks Jake" Billy was looking at the bonfire, the licks of flame lighting up the lines on his face

"Really? Who?" I tried to sound interested, although it was probably just one of Billy's old friends

"An old friend rang Toney about a week ago asking if he could send his daughter here to stay for a while. He's been having a bit of trouble with her and thought it would do her good to come out here, a change of scenery and all that. He's helped Toney out a lot in the past so he agreed to take her in for a couple of weeks."

I wasn't sure why Billy was telling me this, it wasn't like I was likely to be at Toney's place very often if at all while she was here.

"I'm only telling you" Billy started as if he'd read my mind "because she's not going to know anyone and I thought it'd be nice if you would show her around or something"

I realised then that this was an attempt to keep me distracted. He was hoping this would take my mind off Bella. As if anything ever could.

"Yeah maybe I will" I said, only to please Billy "Does she know about us?" I asked, referring to us being werewolves.

"No, she has no idea."

Great I thought, now we all have to sneak around to hide what we are. I shook my head; humans…they're more trouble than they're worth.

* * *

**A/N-** I know this chapter is really short but it's the first one and I didn't want to give too much away. A lot will be happening in the next few chapters so don't worry, the story will take off very soon ;)

**Please review** and let me know what you think about it so far


End file.
